Breathless
by psychedoubt
Summary: Pam and Tara return to Fangtasia, alone together for the first time since their kiss. This is a romantic scene between Pam and Tara that I imagined for Season 6. The next season couldn't come soon enough so I felt compelled to write my own scenario for this incredible couple.


_Pam and Tara arrive back at Fangtasia together. Eric and Nora are off on vampire business to attempt a peace treaty between the vampire and human governments. Sookie, Jason, and Jessica are together at the Stackhouse home. _

Fangtasia was dark; a few soft red lights dimly lit the scene. Pam led the way into the vampire bar. She briskly walked five paces into her home as if she'd been gone on a routine errand. Then she stopped in her tracks, realizing she was alone with Tara for the first time since they both risked their lives for one another. Tara followed her slowly, taking two steps for each one of Pam's. In Fangtasia, where Pam was the boss, a sense of subordination returned to Tara for a moment. When hours ago she boldly pulled Pam into her lips as her rescuer, she now felt wary of Pam's feelings; wary that Pam could erase any memory of surrendering to her progeny.

Tara stood within reach of Pam, taking in her sweet scent. She felt the pull of the bond between them and reached out to touch the lower back of her hourglass waist, protected by a black corset. Nearly touching her, she hesitated and drew her fingers back, lowering her eyes in self-doubt.

Pam felt Tara behind her. She closed her eyes slowly, sensing Tara's near touch. Her presence alone was enough to send unfamiliar warmth through her center. Eyes still closed, she took in the energy between them. She sensed Tara's hesitation which made her own fear magnify and consume her. Never in Pam's over a hundred years had she felt such possession and passion for another being as she did for her progeny. She knew she created an eternal mate in Tara, and the tie was terrifyingly profound. In one brave motion, Pam turned around and took Tara's mouth to hers and kissed her.

Explosions between them. An undeniable energy that connected them came into balance as they touched. Pam's initiative was all Tara needed to lose all inhibition. She wanted to devour this woman: take in every taste of every inch of every curve. This woman whose strength confounded her own, yet whose walls crumbled in the moment at the delicate pressure of her fingertips.

Pam dissolved into Tara as their tongues met, and Tara pushed into her, leading her backwards against the bar. With her back against the counter, Pam pulled off Tara's red leather jacket, leaving her in a black tank top, exposing her sculpted brown shoulders she had habitually craved to touch. Pam kissed down Tara's neck and across her chiseled chest, tracing her muscles along her arm with a gentle stroke. Tara's fangs popped. Pam grinned in satisfaction with her lips still on Tara's chest. Tara arched her neck back away from Pam, then pulled Pam's body closer to her and effortlessly lifted her onto the bar. Pam sat on the countertop, legs straddling Tara as Tara pushed her face into Pam's chest and kissed her porcelain skin, fangs grazing the contours of her shape.

Tara and Pam both swiftly removed Pam's cropped, buckled jacket; Tara unsnapping the lower two buckles, and Pam breaking the top buckle at her throat, never taking her eyes off of Tara. Tara pulled Pam's jacket off, leaving her shoulders bare above a corset so tight it was reserved for the breathless. Tara reached behind Pam and loosened the strings of her corset. She pulled the stiff leather towards her, away from Pam's skin, feeling down Pam's front and lifting her breasts, exposing them. She stalled and stared in regard, in worship of her maker's form. Tara moved forward and kissed Pam's cleavage and felt Pam stroking her hair with a tender hand. With Pam's purposeful guidance, Tara found herself kissing Pam's breast, as she took a nipple beneath her tongue in gentle pulses, Pam massaging her head in unison. Maker and progeny, mother and child, deepest of lovers: an indefinable connection beyond any human understanding.

Tara released Pam's nipple from her mouth and looked up into Pam's blue eyes, moving her hand from Pam's waist up to her face. She cupped her face with one hand, stroking Pam's full bottom lip with her thumb. Pam's mouth opened at Tara's touch and gently kissed her thumb. They stared deeply into each others' eyes. Tara's lips quivered from intensity, her expression desperate to define what they shared. Pam calmly batted her eyelashes, staring in admiration of her creation.

Tara felt the need to consume her creator completely, having just taken her maker in her mouth and tasted the harmony between them. She took Pam by the hips and turned her to the side, then gently laid her down on the bar. Tara swiftly and strongly pulled herself on top of the bar and crawled over Pam, hovering over her maker like a panther claiming its prized prey.


End file.
